Früher oder später
by Vilandel
Summary: Rogue und Yukino sind seit einem Jahr zusammen, doch früher oder später werden sie wohl ihren Freunden über ihre Beziehung informieren müssen...


**Früher oder später...**

Die Nacht war voller Sterne. Sie glänzten silbern auf dem dunkelblauen der Nacht. Hie und da kam eine Sternschnuppe hervor und hinterliess eine Spur von weissem Licht hinter sich.

Yukino liebte es die Sterne zu beobachten. Die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin besass ein ausgezeichnetes Teleskop und wann immer sie auch nur Zeit hatte, beobachtete sie durch dieses weisse Rohr die Sterne, so nah wie sie nur konnte, sowie Kometen und an guten Tagen einige Planeten.

Schon als kleines Kind war Yukino nachts mit ihrer Schwester auf dem Dach geklettert um die entfernten silbernen Lichter zu sehen. Sorano war genauso hingerissen von den Sternen wie ihre kleine Schwester. Für sie waren es Engel und schon bald hatte sie den Wunsch geäussert, ein Engel zu sein um als hellster Stern den Nachthimmel zu erleuchten.

Sorano... wie es ihr wohl ging in dieser unabhängigen Gilde? Ein Jahr nach Fairy Tails Sieg über Tartaros hatten sich die Schwestern endlich wieder gefunden, als Sorano mit den zwei anderen Mädchen ihrer Gilde eine kleine Mission in Crocus hatte. Yukino war überrascht gewesen, als sie eines dieser Mädchen als Kinana erkannt hatte. Nach Fairy Tails Rückkehr war die Lilahaarige nicht zurück in die Gilde gegangen und blieb bei Crime Sorciere. Sorano hatte ihrer Schwester erklärt, dass Kinana wegen eines gewissen Giftdragonslayers nicht nach Fairy Tail zurück wollte. Bei den folgenden Besuchen von Crime Sorciere in Crocus hatte Yukino diesen Mann gesehen. Kinana und Cobra schienen so glücklich miteinander, ihr Glück war beinahe ansteckend. Die wildesten Magier von Fairy Tail hatten zwar etwas heftig protestiert, da sie das Verhältnis nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnten und Kinana zurück haben wollten. Doch die neue Gildenmeisterin der Feen, Erza Scarlett, hatte den wütenden Mitgliedern auf ihre Art zur Resignation gebracht.

Sorano war echt glücklich für Cobra und Kinana, vor allem weil sie selber jemanden hatte. Yukino hatte mit Freuden ihren Beinah-Schwager Racer kennen gelernt. Dieser war ziemlich schüchtern gewesen, vor allem weil seine Freundin so euphorisch über das Treffen ihrer zwei wichtigsten Personen war, doch Yukino erkannte, dass er der perfekte Mann für ihre Schwester war. Ausserdem hatte er ihr ein Päckchen ihrer Lieblingspralinen geschenkt. Diese Geste hatte Yukino sehr gerührt.

Yukino selber verstand nur zu gut, wie sich diese beiden Paare fühlten. Schliesslich war sie selber verliebt. Im Schattendragonslayer Rogue Cheney. Sie waren sogar seit mehr als einem Jahr zusammen, seit er sie in ein schickes Restaurant eingeladen hatte, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er versehentlich ihre Brust angefasst hatte.

Doch das wusste ausser Frosch bis jetzt noch niemand und vor allem nicht Sorano. Diese sah ihre kleine Schwester an als immer noch zu jung für Beziehungen. Sie hatte Rufus, Orga, Sting, Rogue und Minerva auf schrecklicher Weise eingeschärft, dass kein Mann ihre Babyschwester auch nur anflirten kann, bevor sie ihre Zustimmung gegeben hatte. Nur Minerva hatte sich nicht einschüchtern lassen, sie war vom Auftritt lediglich amüsiert. Rogue und Rufus waren etwas erschrocken gewesen (vor allem Rogue, schliesslich war er Yukinos geheimer Freund). Orga und Sting hingegen hatten sich fast in die Hosen gemacht. Sie hatten das Gefühl, eine zweite Mirajane vor sich zu haben.

Jedenfalls lebte sie seit etwa drei Monaten mit Rogue und Frosch, doch auch dies wusste noch niemand. Für die anderen lebte Yukino in der 1-Zimmer-Dachwohnung über die 2-Zimmer-Wohnung von Rogue. Was noch keiner wusste war, dass diese zwei Wohnungen eigentlich zusammengehörten, wenn jemand die Stellarmagierin besuchen kam, musste diese nur schnell in den oberen Stock gehen.

Ein Rascheln kam vom Bett. Yukino drehte sich um und strahlte, als Rogue aufstand und sich zu ihr gesellte.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er. Yukino bekam bei seinem halbnackten Oberkörper ganz weiche Knie. Und errötete, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ein weisses kurzes Nachthemd trug, das gerade noch ihren Po verdeckte. Auch wenn sie seit einem Jahr zusammen war, hatten sie noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Yukino fühlte sich noch richtig bereit und Rogue war nicht einer, der jede Nacht seine feste Freundin oder wenigstens irgendeine Frau unter sich haben musste. Er war noch nicht Sting. Während Minerva und der Master bei fast jedem Date im Bett landeten, unternahmen der Schattendragonslayer und die Stellarmagierin Spaziergänge und Ausflüge, gingen in Restaurants oder Schwimmbäder oder blieben zu Hause und genossen die Nähe des anderen mit Händchen halten, Umarmungen und Lächeln.

„Ich wollte noch die Sternen beobachteten", murmelte sie auf seine vorige Frage hin. Rogue lächelte. Seit sie zusammen waren kannte er Yukinos Hobby und es war schon oft vorgekommen, dass sie durchs Teleskop schauen liess, damit sie ihm die verschiedenen Sternenbilder, Planeten, Kometen und deren Besonderheiten besser erklären konnte.

Auch jetzt kniete er sich neben ihr und drückte sein Auge ans Teleskop. Währenddessen blickte Yukino ihn an und fühlte plötzlich ein kribbelndes Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen. Dieses Ziehen fühlte sie schon seit ein paar Tagen und ihr war klar, was dies bedeutete. Sie war bereit Rogue ganz zu gehören. Doch sie hatte auch Angst davor. Minerva hatte ihr gesagt, dass es beim Ersten Mal wehtat, doch man konnte dies nicht erklären, nur erleben.

Andererseits wusste sie nur zu gut, dass wenn ein Drache – und auch Dragonslayer – sich eine Gefährtin fürs Leben findet, musste er sie mit ihr schlafen, damit sie ihm und nur ihm gehörte. Und der Gedanke Rogues Lebensgefährtin zu sein gefiel ihr mehr als sie es sich selber zugeben wollte. Hatte sie sich nicht schon unbewusst darauf vorbereitet? Hatte sie nicht schon Pillen dafür gekauft? Und freizügige Unterwäsche und Nachthemde, um für ihn schön zu sein? Ach, früher oder später wäre es sowieso soweit gewesen, warum also nicht jetzt?

Langsam glitt ihre Hand auf seinem Knie und wanderte immer höher. Rogue war etwas überrascht, doch gleichzeitig auch glücklich, dass sie nun endlich bereit war. Während Sting eine Reihe One-Night-Stands gesammelt hatte, bevor er eine endlich feste Beziehung mit Minerva einging, wollte sein Zwilling nur mit einer Frau schlafen, die er von ganzem Herzen liebte. Egal ob diese eine überversorgliche und sadistische grosse Schwester hatte, egal ob Sting, Minerva, Lector und Orga ihn wegen seiner Einstellung immer ausgelacht haben, Yukino war die einzige Frau, die er wollte.

Seine Lippen verteilten leichte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, bis sie schliesslich den Mund fanden und diesen leidenschaftlich küssten. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und dauerte lange. Als Yukino endlich wieder Luft bekam, lag sie auf dem Boden, Rogues Arme hielten ihren Rücken und ihr Nachthemd war etwas hochgerutscht. Mit roten Wangen lächelten sie sich an, bevor Rogue seine Freundin aufhob und sie zum Bett brachte, um mit ihr eine der schönsten Nächte seines Lebens zu verbringen.

 **Xxx**

Als sie sich endgültig voneinander trennten, kuschelte sich Yukino gegen Rogue und seufzte glücklich auf. Sie machte sich zwar ein wenig Sorge um Frosch, die im Wohnzimmer schlief. Doch das kleine Exceedmädchen hatte einen so tiefen Schlaf, das selbst ein mächtiger Orkan sie nicht aufwecken konnte. Lediglich den Geruch von Schokolade und süssem Gebäck, doch das funktionierte auch nicht immer. Rogue bedeckte gerade ihre verschwitzten Körper mit einer kühlen Decke, als sie im oberen Stock ein Gepolter hörten. Yukino errötete und ihr Freund grinste. Sie waren so beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie nicht mehr an Sting, Minerva, Lector, Rufus und Orga gedacht hatten, deren Wohnungen sich links und rechts von ihrer eigener befanden.

„Früher oder später hätten sie es sowieso erfahren", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich etwas auf, um die aufgeregten Besucher mehr oder weniger sittlich zu empfangen.

Diese fanden schliesslich die Treppe, die zu Rogues Wohnung führte. Sting öffnete die Zimmertür und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfakt, als er die angeblich entführte Yukino in Rogues Bett fand.

„WILLST DU EIGENTLICH, DASS IHRE SCHWESTER MICH UMBRINGT? ALS GILDENMEISTER WIRD SIE MIR DIE SCHULD GEBEN, DASS DU YUKINO ENTJUNGFERT HAST!", schrie der Blonde seinen besten Freund an und hätte wahrscheinlich einen Heulkrampf bekommen, wenn Minerva ihren Liebhaber nicht ans Ohr geschnappt und die anderen aus der Wohnung verscheucht hätte. Sie war zwar auch etwas überrascht gewesen, die beiden zusammen zu sehen, doch nicht wirklich schockiert. Eigentlich hätte sie schon länger bemerken müssen, doch Sting hatte sie immer auf andere Gedanken gebracht...

Als die Ruhe wieder in die Wohnung kam, schloss Rogue die Tür bevor er zurück zu Yukino ins Bett ging. Diese liess eine Nachricht für Racer auf die Lacrima-Kommunikationskugel, damit dieser Sorano auf die Tatsache vorbereitete, dass ihre Babyschwester nun eine Frau geworden war. Früher oder später hätte Sorano es sowieso erfahren, also warum nicht jetzt?

Als sie die Kugel abschaltete, umarmte Rogue Yukino von hinten und beide fielen zurück ins Bett. Ihren Freunden würden sie morgen viel zu erklären haben. Doch früher oder später wäre es sowieso soweit gekommen...


End file.
